hssfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ
General DJs are a new classmate type added to the game on December 28, 2013. They are unlocked at Level 9 with Musicians, Glees, Bands, and Virtuosos. They are a combination of Musician and Nerd. In-Game Description Want a seamless soundtrack for your party? DJs set the musical mood at every event, whether it's just some friends hanging out, a birthday bash, or THE dance of the year! When it's time for the beat to drop, DJs are ALL IN, hook, rhyme, and speaker! Hangouts DJs can be placed in Musician or Nerd Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The DJ Classmate's pose is dancing to the beat and pumping their fist in the air. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 109 CpH * Level 2: 119 CpH * Level 3: 129 CpH * Level 4: 139 CpH * Level 5: 149 CpH * Level 6: 159 CpH * Level 7: 169 CpH * Level 8: 179 CpH * Level 9: 189 CpH * Level 10: 199 CpH Female * Level 1: 104 CpH * Level 2: 114 CpH * Level 3: 124 CpH * Level 4: 134 CpH * Level 5: 144 CpH * Level 6: 154 CpH * Level 7: 164 CpH * Level 8: 174 CpH * Level 9: 184 CpH * Level 10: 194 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a DJ. However, it must be noted that the male DJ is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the DJ is part Musician and Nerd, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the DJ is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the DJ (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Band, and Class Clown, or a Dj and a prep. since it will satisfy the need for a Musician and Nerd clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male DJ, party length and admission is 17 hours. For the female DJ, party length and admission is 8 hours and 30 minutes. Combination List * DJ + DJ * Musician + Nerd * Nerd + DJ * Musician + DJ Rarity The rarity for a male DJ is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female DJ is 1 star or common. Prices The male DJ can be purchased in the Store for 1,200 rings, while the female DJ costs 225 rings. This simply indicates that the male DJ is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the DJ, the male is worth 1,700 coins, while the female is worth 850 coins. Outfits The outfits 1-7 are available in Hollywood U, and the level 10 outfit is based on deadmau5's helmet. Male Male DJ Level1 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 1 DJ Outfit Male DJ Level4 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 4 DJ Outfit Male Level 7 DJ Outfit.jpg|Male Level 7 DJ Outfit Male DJ Level 10.png|Male Level 10 DJ Outfit Female Female_Level_1_DJ.jpg|Female Level 1 DJ Outfit Female_Level_4_DJ.jpg|Female Level 4 DJ Outfit Female_Level_7_DJ.jpg|Female Level 7 DJ Outfit Female DJ Level 10.png|Female Level 10 DJ Outfit Composed Of DJs are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types